


Cover Art: Qui-Gon's Request

by OddlyExquisite



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, beautiful artwork!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7365064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddlyExquisite/pseuds/OddlyExquisite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Cobalt_Djinn/pseuds/Cobalt_Djinn">Cobalt_Djinn's</a> magnificent artwork for "After a Long Separation".</p><p>(Please do not repost.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Art: Qui-Gon's Request

**Author's Note:**

> 1) A thousand thanks to my tremendously talented, kind friend and reader, Cobalt_Djinn. This is an amazing piece of art and I am incredibly flattered that someone thought my writing was decent enough to illustrate. Thank you for allowing me to upload and share this. Cheers and much love, my friend!
> 
> 2) This lovely author can also be found on DeviantArt: http://cobalt-djinn.deviantart.com/


End file.
